Chatroom Wars
by Sir Sir of Sirlington
Summary: Meet Dayton, a new student to Treyard High, who apparently has alot of fangirls already. When things turn for the worst, who can Dayton really rely on the most? NarutoHighSchoolUniverse Mainly OCs and a few main characters.


**Ok this, is just a random chatroom fiction I wrote, I own all the random characters and the plotline, the only thing I do NOT own is this website. Soooo WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . Ok forget that last E, THAT was not supposed to be in there. *Goes reverse crosseyed* Derp, Ok the entire story is going to be in Dayton's p.o.v. except in certain areas, just letting you know :3**

* * *

Ok, I know I said this a million times before, but NOW, was the worst moment of my life. You know how I just moved here not only two weeks ago? Well I met this kid, Kenny, and he seriously creeps me out, my first encounter with him online was when I was chatting with some friends...

_Flashback:_

* * *

_(Rennik Nethens) FoxyRen has logged on: _

_(Dayton Nites) DayDay has logged on:_

_(Samuel Weathers) SecretAgentMan has logged on:_

_(Kell Nethens) KellLuvsPink has logged on:_

_(Mellisa Dawns) ImSupposedToBeAlone has logged on:_

_(Kaitlynn Dawns) HotterThanYou has logged on:_

* * *

_SecretAgentMan: How come, when we all log in, its at the exact same time? o.O_

_DayDay: Like I fricken know Samuel! Dx_

_KellLuvsPink: Yeah, I've been wondering that as well?_

_FoxyRen: Pro'lly cause we all got, like, ESP? Or somethin'? :3_

_KellLuvsPink: Nah that can't be it, or else the goverment or something like that would be, like, disecting our brains?_

_FoxyRen: True... :x_

_SecretAgentMan: Dayton?_

_DayDay: Yeah? Whats up?_

_SecretAgentMan: Why don't our other friends have a RamenNoodle account?_

_DayDay: Your askin' the wrong guy man... -.-_

_DayDay: Guys I have to tell you lot something._

_SkrewedInTehHead has logged in:_

_FoxyRen: Fffffffuuuu... ._

_SkrewedInTehHead: HY GYS H0U LONG H4Z IT B3N SINSE I SE3N YOU PEePLEZ LAST? :))))))_

_SkrewedInTehHead has logged off:_

_KellLuvsPink: There, got rid of THAT problem._

_SecretAgentMan: What did you do? _

_KellLuvsPink: Nothing, just bocked him from this chatroom._

_FoxyRen: What were you going to say Dayton?_

_DayDay: Well, never mind forget it. Well I got to go, see you lot later, right then?_

_HotterThanYou: Byesies Dayton =^.^=_

_DayDay: Right then, ttyl :|_

_DayDay has logged off:_

_FoxyRen: Well, its no fun with out him then, so I guess I'm out too? Peace. ._._

_KellLuvsPink & SecretAgentMan: Yeah I agree, I'm out as well. ^^_

_HotterThanYou: Bye byes you two ;)_

_HotterThanYou has logged out:_

_SecretAgentMan has logged out:_

_KellLuvsPink has logged out:_

_FoxyRen has logged out:_

_ImSupposedToBeAlone: Dayton... Don't go, I..._

_ImSupposedToBeAlone has logged out._

_End Flash Back._

See what I mean, as soon as Kenny popped in the picture it screwed me up, it did. This is why I hate that bloody twit, I was going to tell my friends what happend to me last year damnit. When is the next time thats goin' to happen then, huh? Never, thats when. I hopped off my laptop and head to my room slash closet to rest, I think I forgot to set my alarm clock, Oh well, I know it's not going to screw me over in the morning.

"Bloody hell!" I nearly screamed when I realized I was going to be late for school. I got my clothes on, ate my breakfast and rushed right out the door ignoring my parent's good mornings. I was going to make it, the bus was right there! Just a few more... Crap, I missed the bus.

"Damn the nations" I muttered under my breath. Winded, I walk over to the garage. _'Looks like I'll have to ride my longboard to school then." _I grabbed my deck and looked at the design, its been ages since I last seen the thing. It had a rather awesome gas mask design, the board I mean. Next thing knew I hopped on and started my way towards the school, Treyard High, I bloody hate it, but its the only place I can see my friends, that is till I graduate.

I think I passed by Mrs. Bolmers house, But I didn't notice, oh well then, the woman usually gives me cookies on the way to school but I don't really care today. Because I think today was the day where principle McCartney is telling us who the winners are for the trip to Hawaii. After the short thought I finally caught up to the bus at it's third to last stop, I hopped off my board and sprinted the rest of the way _'finally'_ I thought to my self as I got on the bus, I looked around to see who was available to sit by, the only spots that were open was next to Mellisa, the shy goth girl who I guess kind of cute in her own way, or Kaitlynn, the hottest girl in school. Of course I chose the latter of the two, when I looked over to Mellisa, I think she was glaring at Kaitlynn, but you could never tell with her.

Kaitlynn and me struck up a conversation about what the best heist ever pulled off was. I chose the train robbery of 2004, and she chose the bank robbery that happend last year. See thats what I wanted to tell every one, I was part of that heist, well not actually involved, but I was one of the hostages, so was Mellisa, but it didn't really seem like she cared. But I guess I'll never be able to tell any one that I was the one who stopped it, then again atleast Mellisa knows, right? _'Sigh'_ I thought _'no one else is ever going to know.'_ After a little bit of flirting with KaitlynnI looked over to Mellisa again, and sure enough I think she was still glaring at one of us, again you never know.

When we got onto school grounds, I saw the dopplegangers Carol and Meral. See heres the thing, I don't like either of them, Carol for some reason keeps pickin' a bloody fight with some of my friends, and as soon as she sees me she acts as if she was an innocent angel, bloody confusin' then, am I right? And Meral, I don't like her cause shes just annoying, won't stop talking about her damned doberman, says its the cutest thing in the world, _'yeah wait till the bloody thing grows up, won' be so fuckin cute then aye?' _I think to my self bitterly.

Right after my little rant we got off the bus, I checked my wrist-watch "great 8:09 gonna be late then, damned bus..." I said roughly. I started a jog towards the front doors of the school, passing a few friends. Just out of the corner of my eye I think Mellisa was following me, not strange seeing how we basicly have all of our classes together except for 8th period. "Hey Mell" I said "... hi" she finally replied, I looked at her, she seemed kind of flushed "you alright then?" I asked, she just nodded. I stopped in front of her, she seemed surprised at the sudden motion "no, your not, come on Mell, whats eatin' at ya then?" I gently grabbed her by the shoulders, moving her hair out of her eyes with my other hand "we've been best pals since I first moved here, you can tell me whats wrong, right then?"

**Mellisa's P.O.V.**

I just stared, I didn't want to tell him he was the reason, it would make things weird between us, and I'm perfectly fine with things right now... Ok no I'm not, but I just don't know what to say, should I tell him? Or not? I felt my body tense up when he stopped and grabbed me, I was more surprised when I felt my head tilting forward on it's own, it was like I wasn't even controlling my self. Thats when it happend, my lips suddenly connected with his "... moved here, you can tell me whats wrong, right then?" Thats all I heard when I realized the past few seconds were just a short day dream, dissapointed I nodded "... yeah, I... It was just some issues I had on the bus this morning." I could tell he wasn't fully convinced, but he accepted the half assed answer. _'He likes Kaitlynn anyway, why would he go for some freak like me?"_

**Dayton's P.O.V.**

Ok, so I knew that was a lie, but hey, its to early in the morning for me to argue. I looked at my watch again _'8:24! Fuck! We gotta get to class!' _I grabbed Mellisa's arm and sprinted to class, thats when it happend.

"Dayton, Mellisa, you..."

* * *

**Oooh, cliff hanger. XD. Well, hows that? I know its not great, but hey, I tried my best. Anyway RnR Please**

**Dayton: Dude Come on, I wanna see me in action!**

**Me: LATER!**

**Rennik: Yeah, me to.**

**Me: ...**

**Mellisa: ...**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Mellisa: ... Front door...**

**Me: Ok? What ever :P you totally love me enough to stalk me**

**Mellisa: What? No! I Love Da... *Remembers Dayton is in the room* ... Darn? I forgot?**

**Me: Exactly *Evil Laughter* Any way heres a poll, to see who Dayton ends up with.**

**Relationship poll:**

**Mellisa - 0**

**Kaitlynn - 0**

**Kell - 0**

**Audete - 0**

**Tiff - 0**

**Carol - 0**

**Two girls - 0**

**(The top two with the most numbers gets to be the two, only if "Two Girls" gets the most)**

**You guys have 3, count them, 3 chapters to decide. RnR ^^**


End file.
